When the Light Vanishes
by ChineseChibiNatsukoNoBaka
Summary: When Naraku teams up with the one known as a Nevermore, a being that travels through time, things quickly become tricky. Naraku is no longer the puppet master and ends up forfeiting his right as a bigger enemy rears its ugly head. When Ella travels through the well, it becomes permanently sealed even for Kagome. But what of the other twin? What was she thinking? Is this her fault?
1. Torn In Between

A/N: This story will be taking place both in the Feudal Era and Kagome's time. Maria and Ella are to characters that I claim as my own. It is in Ella's view that I have decided to write this story. It may confuse some people at first but soon things will be reviled as to why her. All rights reserved for the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi. She is the very reason I love writing.

Ps- this '-wWw-' will indicate the breaks of the story.

When the Light Vanishes: Torn In Between

"Ella, have you seen Kagome as of late? I can't seem to find her anywhere…" Ella was pacing back and forth in front of the well house. Sure, Kagome has been coming and going from the Feudal Era for a while now, but this was different. We had found one of the shards in our time. We all knew of the Shikon no Tama and its importance. Actually, I was there the day Kagome first went down the well. Like Sota, we had both been looking for Buyo. That cat was always going off without a meow.

"No Maria, she should have been back by now. Jiichan even said so." I was currently sitting on steps, hoping nothing bad has happened. To lose another family member would be a big blow. After all, if it weren't for the Higurashi family, we would have been on our own.

"She does this every time. Why does the mutt keep her for so long anyway? It's not like the Shikon no Tama is _that_ important…" just then Jiichan hit Maria over the head with one of his many sutras. Rubbing her head on the floor, her red ribbon fell out of her silver hair, leaving her hair blowing in the wind. Emerald green eyes peered up at me apparently for not telling her Jiichan was behind her.

"The Shikon no Tama is indeed very important. Why without it, the balance of good and evil would be shifted." Jiichan said coming over towards me. Worrying about Kagome had really aged him since she started going through the well. It was almost as if he was now 80 years old, instead of 67 years old. "She will be back by night fall."

"Jiichan has Kagome come home yet?" it was Sota running up the many stairs, wondering if his sister was finally home. Carrying his trade mark soccer ball, he made it to where Maria was still on the floor, trying to get the sutra off her head.

"No but Fumiko should be back soon. We should go wait inside." Jiichan got up and walked towards Maria, threatening another sutra charm. Maria got up without a word and raced for the house, with the other two following behind.

I was finally left alone in peace, something that hadn't occurred since the fire, a little over six months ago. It was a blaze like no one had ever seen in Tokyo. Our full staff was killed and our parents murdered less than five hours after the fire. Maria and I had been abandoned. It was only us in the world now, or so we thought, until Fumiko took us in. Their whole family was nice to us, especially Kagome.

"Were you waiting for me again?" jumping from my thoughts, a sweet voice sounded from behind. Getting up from the ground, hoping that my silver ribbon was still in place, I noticed that my red hair had gotten dirt in it again. Like Maria, my emerald green eyes meet Kagome's grey ones. Searching her face, it seemed like the girl had gone through a lot this time, more than normal. Only her smile seemed to fool a fool.

"What took you so long this time Kagome? Ella was trying to dig a ditch." I pointed to the spot in the dirt that Maria had been pacing. Sure enough, there was an easily identified tail. "Okasan should be home soon. The rest are waiting for us inside." Taking Kagome's hand, she pulled me up from the steps. Walking towards the house, I felt something, something I hadn't felt in over six months.

"Ella!" Maria rushed out of the house, almost at full speed, bumping into both of us. Her eyes were pleading, wishing that what we were feeling wasn't true. "Can you…?" she cut off just as Kagome's head went up as well. She had felt the shard coming towards us, but what we felt wasn't the shard, but the thing carrying it.

Waiting a few minutes, the sky above the shrine became dark, almost black, as all the animals around us fled in fear of what was coming. To the animals, it was just as dangerous as what we three felt. A shadow appeared, with a soft blue light glowing, within the sky. _It_ had the shard we wanted to tell Kagome about. _It _was also the reason we lost everything. _It_ was a _Nevermore_, a creature of immense power equal to a demons power.

"It's a shard of the Shikon no Tama." Looking over at Maria, then myself, and finally back at the shadow, Kagome finally understood why we were waiting for her. But for a thing like that to possess one of the shards… that was unheard of.

"Yes, but why does _it_ have it." Maria had more venom in her voice than normal, leading me to believe that it was that thing that she saw take our parents lives. That was the only time she had that much venom in her voice.

"Kagome, do you have any arrows nearby? Maybe I could hit it?" I looked over at Maria whose eyes were flashing red at this point. "I need to know now before another _incident_ happens."

Kagome seemed to understand what I had meant by that as she quickly ran back into the well shrine. I looked back over towards the shadow now descending upon us. The figure started to take shape of a tall man but held nothing but the void of blackness. Only his bright purple eyes were shown. An evil aura surrounded it, making it almost impossible to see it anymore. Now only the purple eyes and the soft blue glow were visible.

"Ella here!" Kagome ran up with the arrows that I had asked for, out of breathe. Taking the bow and one arrow, I mounted the arrow on the bow, taking aim. Just before I was going to release my arrow, a voice broke through, low dark and hard to understand.

"Ella Yamada, you dare try to attack me?" the voice paused just as it hovered twenty feet above us. "One would think a lesson was learned from the parents." Laughing, the void black figure threw the soft blue light at us. "We will meet soon Ella. Maria, come." Looking over at Maria, eyes bleeding red now, a purple light engulfed her as she was being moved towards the Nevermore.

"Maria!" echoing throughout the shrine grounds, I did not notice the soft blue light passing through me. It was burning, almost like I was being burned alive. Pain was throughout my body by now, losing any balance that was keeping me up. Touching the dirt, blood all around from what I assumed was my burning skin, I barely looked up to see the two vanishing, Maria never looking back once. Warm hands were placed on me, just as Sota and Jiichan came running out of the house. By now the sky was back to a light blue and the sun was shining. Everything seemed as a black void to me though. How could Maria do this?

"Kagome, Ella are you okay?" Sota reached us first, noticing the absence of Maria. "Where is Maria?"

"I felt great evil but we couldn't leave the house. What happened?" Jiichan moved to where we were, careful not to touch anyone at the moment. It was warming that both of them ran out here as soon as they could. Now though, it was beyond revenge. First the first, then our parents, now Maria, this Nevermore was going to pay with its life.

"Kagome!" a male voice shouted from behind. Not bothering to look, I already knew it was Inuyasha. As soon as danger appeared within this time, Inuyasha was there defending Kagome. It was almost ironic that the mutt did appear sooner.

-wWw-

Three days had passed, dark days of sole loneliness. Kagome went back with Inuyasha, much to her arguing. Fumiko checked up on me every other hour, Jiichan was going through the family scrolls to see farther just what a Nevermore was. Sota though, had no choice but to continue school and soccer practice, much to his dismay. And I was just being a coward hiding in our, no my room. Food was still sitting on the desk since this morning. If Maria wasn't here, then what use did I have for living?

Knocking, faint knocking, it meant that Fumiko was here to bring me more food, food I hadn't touched in three days. Ignoring it, I turned to look out the window at the well house. It was the only thing that preoccupied my days. Wondering just want Kagome did all day. They were one more shard closer though, seeing as what was attached to me was the shard. Why though, did it hurt so much when it touched my skin? The burning as if I was on fire. Why?

"Ella, please eat something." Fumiko sat the full plate on the desk, picking up the one that has been there since this morning. I knew that it would be hard for what transpired but Fumiko was always one to lend an ear. I looked up only to see compassion in her deep brown eyes. I knew then, that if anything was bothering me, she would be able to give advice.

"Fumiko, why do you think Maria left…with that…" I didn't need to continue as Fumiko sat adjacent from me on the bed. She knew what I meant, she just _knew_.

"Maybe there was a bigger reason then what you are seeing now. Both of you have wonderful heads on your shoulders." A smile slipped through just then, imagining that Maria didn't willing go but was forced to in some sick way.

"As long as I have known Maria" looking Fumiko straight in the eyes "she has never been one for revenge."

"I know, both of you have grown up with Kagome. I have seen what you have done within your short time here on this earth. That could mean nothing though if you just sit here and do nothing." Fumiko stood up just then and winked. "Eat and maybe go sit by the well. Something good might happen." Walking out the door, I couldn't help notice that the words she used described our family, something that was never discussed much.

Grabbing the bowl of rice and some chicken, I continued to watch the well house as I ate. Never carrying that Buyo was now lying on my lap. _Why did Maria go with it? Why did he throw the shard at me? Why did it burn so much?_ So many question's now with no answers in sight. Finishing, I grabbed the plate and the bowl, careful to make sure Buyo wasn't thrown off, and head to the door. It was about time I did go and do something. After all, if Kagome could deal with both worlds and the hunt for the shards of the Shikon no Tama, what was one Nevermore compared to it?

"Ella, I see that you are finally out of your room." Jiichan said right away after I entered the kitchen. It was like him to always say something straight out, even when it didn't need to be said.

"Thank you for all you have done, Fumiko." Laying the plate and the bowl in the sink, I pivoted towards the door, looking at Jiichan sitting and reading the paper. Head shaking, I moved forward towards the door. Stepping outside, blinded by the bright light, I continued to the well, stepping carefully along the way. Reaching the door with my sight finally returned, I noticed a faint pink light imitating from the well. This had only happened when Kagome or Inuyasha came back and forth.

Moving towards the well, it was like something was driving me to touch it. Just when I made contact with it, the pink light spiraled around me, pulling me in the well. Free falling, with nothing to grab, it felt like an eternity was passing by me. Was this how Kagome felt every single time she went and came back?

Closer to a light I floated, the more of a headache grew. Within inches of the light I felt something strange, like something wanted to black me out.

Finally passing through the light, I felt bones beneath me. Looking up, the sky was bright blue, birds were singing. I was finally able to be in the world that Kagome so frequently visits. Too bad I had a splitting headache and I was about to black out.


	2. Not to be Named

A/N: So another chapter up and ready! YaY me XD Anyway, I happen to enjoy writing this fanfiction. I have no idea where exactly this will lead but I hope you continue reading. Enjoy!

When the Light Vanishes: Not to be Named

Smooth but hard, what exactly was I laying on? Carefully positioning myself, I opened my eyes, noticing a skull starring straight at me. Blank, my mind was blank. What had happened to get myself here? Wait, were those birds singing? Carefully raising my head, I noticed the blue sky. Sky, Maria, well, light… My head was spinning again, crouching against the well; I waited for what seemed like an eternity for it to pass. When it did, I stood up trying to figure out how Kagome could keep moving through time periods without Inuyasha. The well was so high, too high in fact.

"Kagome, how have you been doing this?" mumbling under my breath, I grabbed one of the many vines and started to climb up. When I did attend school, I always skipped PE, just for the fact I can barely do anything. I was the genius of the two. Maria had always been the physically fit one.

Maria… Shaking my head, I moved up another foot on the vines. Looking up I noticed that, though what seemed like forever, I was only half way up the well. Taking a deep breath, I jumped to the other side of the well, somehow making it up another two feet. Maybe this would actually work. Another deep breath, I was on the other side. Two more times doing this and I was finally at the top. Grabbing the edge wood, I pulled myself up and over onto the grass.

"I'm really out of shape…" sighing to no one in particular, I just laid on my back, watching the clouds float by. How could so much change in so little of a time frame? Was it not just yesterday that Maria and I were to be sent off to University? Sitting up, I looked around at the meadow that Kagome had always told us about. Didn't she say that their village was around here? But which way? I looked towards the right, nothing but trees, to the left there was a small path, hardly noticeable if one did not pay attention.

Standing up, I pulled the silver ribbon out of my hair, letting it flow freely in the wind for now. I started towards the hidden path, hoping it was the right way. Normal people would try to come back from where they came from but I wasn't normal. It was established the day of the fire. Why else would Maria and I live? Maria… why?

Sighing, I decided I was going to stay away from that topic for now. My top priority was to find Kagome now. No matter how long it took, I had to find her. Something wasn't right since I traveled _through_ the well.

Taking my time, I tried memorizing my route, hoping that I would find the village soon, or at least some village. It was getting cooler out and I was in unknown territory. Maybe this is revenge for something that I did earlier? I wouldn't know until it hit me with a bolder. That was the funny thing about us, both Maria and I, we were dense when it came to things like this. Maria… Nevermore… just what was happening? Stopping in my tracks, I slapped myself silly for even thinking about Maria. She could take care of herself. I on the other hand seemed to be lost…

"Ella?" a voice appeared from the front of the trail. It sounded so familiar, just who…? "Ella what are you doing here?" the mutt appeared with Kagome on his back. At least I found Kagome, but the mutt was another thing.

"I have no idea. Fumiko told me that I should get up and do something. I went towards the well and well you can see where that leads…" scratching the back of my head, I noticed that we were no longer alone. A young woman with a twin-tailed cat on her shoulder and a man holding a kitsune demon stood behind the mutt. Kagome ran towards me, embracing me with such strength, I could almost swear she was trying to kill me.

"At least you are walking around now." Kagome let me go, still gripping my hand, and lead me to where the others stood. The young woman stood with simple clothes on for the era but the twin-tailed cat must be a demon, a cute demon though. "This is Songo. Songo, this is Ella, the one I was telling you about two days ago." Shaking her hand, trying to gage her reaction, she pulled me in for the same hug Kagome had just given me.

"It's nice to finally put a face to someone so important in Kagome's life." Songo said as the twin-tailed cat meowed and jumped to my shoulder. "This is Kilala. She is a…"

"Twin-tailed demon cat. I've heard of them from history class." Just then the cat started to rub up against my neck. "Kagome said Kilala was one of the best felines she has met her."

Just then a wandering hand started creeping up my thigh. Turning around after slapping the hand away, I smiled as sweet as I could in this situation. "You must be the infamous monk, Miroku."

"Ah, so my fame as preceded me." The monk said as he bowed, keeping both of his hands in front so I could see where they were. I had a feeling though, much to what Kagome told me, that there was something between him and Songo.

"I'm Shippo." The little kitsune said sitting on top of the monks shoulder. "Kagome told us so much about you." He smiled a cute small smile. I looked over at Kagome, hoping that we could get to the village so we could discuss things.

"I think we should get back." It was as if Kagome had read my mind. Or maybe she just didn't like the fact it was getting cooler. Either way, it was fine with me.

"The weather hasn't been right for a few days now." It was the monk who made the comment. He seemed to be in tune with nature. Granted, the time from where Kagome and I came from was getting cooler as well. Was there something linking both worlds…?

"Kagome, how long exactly has it been cooler than normal?" it was imperative that she answered it right away. Maybe, just maybe…

"I noticed the last time I came back… right before the Nevermore came…" Kagome and I shared that knowing look. It was probably confusing for the others but it was something that we had grown up with. For the rest of the trip back we were quiet but hurried along, not wasting a moment. Even though it wasn't that _far_, I had a hard enough time keeping up. It's not like I just jumped up a well an hour ago. I defiantly needed to improve upon my stamina.

"Ye child, did ye find want you needed?" just as we approached a village, an older looking lady emerged. Was this the Keade that Kagome kept talking about? We came to a stop at the edge of the village, a look a knowing passing one another.

"We might have some connection Lady Keade." It was Kagome who spoke up this time. Everyone was silent once more as we passed through the village to the hut that belonged to Lady Keade. People were staring as we walked pasted. Kagome did say that the villagers were not use to people coming and going as they please, especially when they could be a demon in disguise.

Finally reaching her hut, we went in one by one, sitting around the fire pit. The time for talking was now. There was so much to discuss that for a while we all just looked at each other, wondering who would make the first move. Inuyasha seemed to be looking at Kagome, curious amber eyes wondering what happened during the time he sensed trouble but could not go through the well until afterwards.

"How did you make it through the well?" All eyes turned on Kagome as the first of many questions started.

"I remember being hit by that shard. After the whole 'black out' phase, I remembered the well seemed to be, well, calling out to me." I looked over at Kagome who was sharing a look of concern with Inuyasha. Just what were those two thinking?

"Ella, this is crucial, when did the well start calling out to you?" Kagome asked, a layer of worry covering her voice. Was this possible connected to the weather? Possibly the Nevermore and my sister Maria?

"I remember it clearly calling me to it today…but" I looked up at the hut ceiling, wondering just when I started feeling the pull. Was it when Maria went willing with the Nevermore or was it after? Wait… "Kagome, it was before you even showed up. Before the Nevermore, before Maria even…" I stopped knowing everyone had an idea what had happened that day.

"Ye have a mission here then." We all turned towards Lady Keade's voice. She was the wisest out of the group Kagome called her 'pack'. From what I understood, she was very helpful for most of the missions they went on. "What, ye don't know."

"Well if she does have a mission, does it have anything to do with the cooler weather? It's the middle of summer right now…but it feels like the end of fall." Songo said, looking over at the monk.

"Yes, this did all happen right around the time Kagome came back. It was odd though to see Inuyasha trying to push himself through the well." The monk turned and directed his gaze at me. "Just what happened with your sister and this Nevermore?" it was a fair question, I guess. Eyes still shocked that someone would even ask that, I turned towards Kagome, who by now was leaning again the mutt.

"Maria had been out of character all day. She kept saying that you, Kagome, need to hurry back. She was fidgeting all day. Before the Nevermore even came, she had sensed it, screaming at us. I stood in fear and rage. It was the thing that Maria saw kill our parents. So at first when I saw her red eyes…I didn't think anything of it." Water, salty water I could taste. That's when I realized I was crying. "Maria left with the Nevermore…"

"The Nevermore promising that he would meet with her again…" Kagome finished.

"What if this Nevermore, like Ella, got through to this time as well?" it was the monk who spoke of what many of us where thinking. Could it even be possible? Where there other ways to come about to this time as well?

"Tis possible look at what has all transpired so far." Lady Keade stopped to look at every person who was now sitting around the fire. "Before only Kagome and Inuyasha could move between times, now Ella is here. Ye believe that tis Nevermore found a way."

"Why is this Nevermore so dangerous?" Shippo asked. I had almost forgotten he was here with us. He was so quiet, which was different from what Kagome told me.

"The Nevermore's are creatures that have spanned the universe for millenniums." I paused, wondering just how much to say. There was a reason Maria and I grew up on the way we did. Sighing, I finally decided to tell them the bare minimum. "The fed off of everything negative. They look like the void of blackness of ones fears. They sometimes change appearances but always have their trade mark purple eyes."

"This is the first I'm hearing of this. Songo, have you heard anything?" Kagome looked over at the young woman, who just shook her head. "I have never heard of them before…"

"That's because humans are dense. They still believe they are the only ones in this universe." I sighed, wondering just how much more I should tell them.

"So there are more living beings then humans?" it was Kagome who phrased the question.

"Yes, where I come from to give ones full name is a sign of trust. That is why Maria and I adopted human names." I looked at Kagome just then, wondering if this would change anything. I mean she has been like a sister to me from the very beginning.

"You can trust everyone here…" It was Songo who spoke up about this now. "We are a band of broken people and demons who came together."

"We watch out for each other." It was the monk who spoke up this time. "Plus Kagome told us we could trust you no matter what happens."

"Clarella is my true name." I looked over at Kagome, who just started laughing. Everyone started at both Kagome and me before we all just started laughing. Maybe I could trust these people. After all, I had just broken one of the most important rules of my people.

"I think" Kagome was trying to calm herself down. "I think I'll stick with Ella." After a few more minutes, the laugher finally stopped. Looking at everyone I noticed that scars, emotionally, were located in everyone's eyes.

"My true name cannot be uttered freely. I hope you understand." Looking everyone in the eyes, slowly, gazing at one person after another. "I'm not to be named my true name."

"Yes" everyone said at the same time. It was getting dark and stomachs were starting to growl. Kagome started the ramen while minor chit chat started between everyone. It was funny though, the mutt was staring at the ramen as if it was the best thing on earth.

"Songo, have you seen a girl with silver hair and a red ribbon before?" I looked over at her, watching as her face motioned between looks.

"Maybe once, before Naraku finished off my clan." Eyes widen as I met grey ones. They had not just gone into the past, but they went farther back then what we possible thought. What kind of mess were we about to deal with...?


End file.
